Bobby's Old Maid
by goodgirl275
Summary: When Bobby beats Logan in a game of Old Maid, Logan has to become the Iceman's servant- for a month! Warning: Kurtty!
1. Old Maid

**Wolverine's on a gambling streak! When he looses a game of Old Maid to Bobby, Logan has to go on a hot load of dares to pay off his debt! Will Logan Go Insane? Or win the dares and become Bobby's ultimate master? Find out! **

* * *

"Ahh, I't great to be rich." Logan says, leaning back, and crossing his legs on the couch.

"What?" Rahne says. "How did you win AGAIN?!"

"Yeah," Adds Scott, "Even Jean couldn't beat you at this game."

"And I even took a peek in your head!" Jean injects.

Taking a sip of his ice cold beer, Wolverine smiles a lupine grin. "The trick is to keep the mind blank, and to read your opponent's moves."

"Ok, ok, you've played everyone here, but ME!" Bobby says, whining.

"That's 'cuz I don't want to hurt your feelings, kid." Wolverine starts to rise from the couch, but before he can, bobby freezes his shoes to the ground with a thin layer of ice.

"Logan, I challenger you to a game of... Old Maid!" Bobby yells in his 'epic' voice, plopping down on a chair in front of the reining champ of cards.

"Fine, but don't come crying when I whip your back-side." Logan growls, and takes his seat again.

* * *

**2 hours later**

"Again!" Cries Bobby.

"Look, kid," Wolverine starts.

"Last time! All or nothing!" Bobby challenges, on the verge of tears.

"I told ya, NO!" Wolverine growls in his face.

"Aw, you're not chicken, are ya?" Bobby asks, starting to waddle around the room, flapping his arms in a little chicken dance.

"Grr..." Logan's face starts getting redder and redder. "Fine! One last match!"

"Instead of money, lets say that the winner gets to tell the loser what to do for one whole... MONTH!" Bobby says in his 'epic' voice again.

By this time, all of the others but Jamie, Scott, Jean, Rahne, Kurt, and Kittie had left the room out of boredom. Logan had already beat them, and they didn't feel the need to stick around.

"Whatever." Says Logan.

* * *

**20 minutes later**

"I win!" Cries Bobby. "I win I win I win! I can't beleive I won! Logan's gonna be my servant! For One Whole Month!"

"Booyeah!" Shouts Scott, pleased for Bobby to have beatec Logan. The others present begin to congratulate the Iceman.

"Wait," Says Jean. "How is it possible that you beat Logan, when even I couldn't?"

"Well, first of all, I just wore him down 'till he got tiered of the game, and his mental capacity lowered!"

"I'm not even going to ask how you knew that." Replied Kurt.

"Well, kid," Logan says. "Good Job. Now, I'm off on a month-long trip to Vegas."

"Oh, no ya don't!" Says Bobby. "YOU are staying here, where you can fulfill your month of servitude with me."

"It's gonna be a long month," muttered Logan under his breath.

* * *

**So! Love it, hate it? Tell me what you think in a review! This was 535 words. I hope you enjoyed. Also, review or PM me with some dares for Logan! Thanks, **

**Goodgirl Out!**


	2. The First Dare

**OK! So, I decided on a direction for this story. Each chapter will have one dare. This is set in April. The first chapter was set April 2nd. This is immediately after. Each chapter will take place over a weekend. Let's see how many dares Bobby can fit in!**

**Also! I own nothing. **

* * *

"OK, Logan, first things first." Bobby begins to dictate.

"Whatever, kid," Logan says. "I'm leaving soon, so just try it."

"My first three dares are..." Bobby begins, "as follows. One, you give me all of the money you earned in your games."

"Hey, now that's not fare." Logan begins.

Ice man "tch"s. "Now, I wasn't finished. You give me the money, you _don't leave_, and you have to wear girl's clothes for the rest of the month. Even on missions."

Logan's jaw hanging, the others in the room marvel at Bobby's bravery.

Wordlessly, Logan leaves the room.

"How can you know if he'll do what you say?" Rahne asks.

"Oh, he will," Says Jean. "He's on a strict honor code, and he's going up to get dressed."

"Did you read his mind?" Scott inquires.

"Of course!" Jean replies, walking away from the table. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to be in my room for the next month so as not to be scarred for life."

* * *

**Sorry it took a while for me to get this up. I hurt my finger after I posted chapter 1. Anyways, please review, and give me ideas for good dares! XD**

**I would like to thank WolfKomoki for the idea of a dress-wearing Logan! Please review! This was 285 words. **


End file.
